Atonement
by Wanderer93
Summary: (Amorosa parodia de "Expiación") "Verano de 1935. En la gran casa de verano de los Broflovski, el precoz escritor Ike, cree ver algo inconcebible entre su hermano Kyle y Stan, su jardinero... y sus celos y mentiras desencadenarán en una noche... la ruina de ambos." Creek, Bunny y, por supuesto... Style! n.n
1. Chapter 1

_Hola hola! n.n Aquí tengo mi nueva historia, de mi gran OTP: Stan y Kyle! X3 Esta historia es una parodia de la magnífica película Expiación (O, dependiendo de la traducción, "Expiación, deseo y pecado" o simplemente "Atonement"). Debo decir que me he esforzado mucho escribiendo esta adaptación de SP y Atonement, basándome tanto en la película en sí como en el guión original, que traduje yo misma :p... con unas cuantas cosas creadas por mi propia imaginación, jeje... _

_Para aquellos que no hayan visto la película, ni mucho menos leído el aún más fabuloso libro, es algo que les recomiendo totalmente. :) Les encantará leer sobre está increíble historia de amor y tragedia. Al principio puede que les parezca algo lento, tendré que pedirles algo de paciencia... Pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia se irá haciendo mucho más dinámico, lo prometo! XD Así como al principio será una adaptación asquerosamente fiel 8P, pero luego iré poniendo algo más de lo mío. n.n De todos modos, esta vez procuraré atenerme un poco al original... Habrá STYLE, por supuesto, Creek, Bunny... e incluso un unilateral Ike-Stan al comienzo... 9.9 Realmente espero que les guste... n.n _

_Pues, aquí los dejo... Por favor comenten! :D Que lo disfruten.. n.n_

_Ni South Park ni Atonement, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo hago esto con fines de entretención inofensiva y fangirlear... X3 (Paréntesis redundante: soundtrack recomendado: Kannazuki no Miko OST: "Yuki no Sei", "Himeko no Theme" y "Himeko to Chikane" o, del soundtrack de Strawberry Panic: "Koi no Joukei"... o sencillamente, el sountrack de Atonement... XD Enjoy!)_

_Atonement_

(By Wanderer93 o WanPandoraBox, o VioletPandoraBox-

A South Park fanfic)

Capítulo1: La Obra

El sol calentaba como nunca en aquella soleada mañana de verano; una majestuosa casona de piedra, sino mansión, se alzaba con elegancia entre el inmenso verdor del campo inglés, rodeada de prados, jardines silvestres y bosques que rebosaban de flores, aves y abejas, extendiéndose, retorciéndose y viajando hasta donde la vista era capaz de alcanzar. Un fresco y claro, aunque profundo río fluía no muy lejos de allí, y un lago, entre una salvaje pero gentil espesura de arbustos y árboles. También, frente al imponente caserón había una bella y gran fuente de piedra, más profunda de lo que aparentaba, salpicada de redondos nenúfares y flores acuáticas, decorando su agua tan clara.

El edificio estaba construido de principio a fin con el más soberbio estilo europeo del siglo XIX; contaba con tres niveles, en los pasillos, elegantes ventanales y/o vitraux iluminando por completo cada habitación, de las que había por decenas, cada dormitorio bellamente tapizados con finos y exóticos patrones. Los muebles, las alfombras, los tapices en sí, todo era refinado y exquisito.

Los pasillos principales, balcones internos y la mayoría de los pisos estaban cubiertos de robusta y elegante madera de roble, al igual que casi todas las puertas externas, y las columnas que sostenían dichos balcones, y las escaleras que conectaban todo. Contaba con barios estudios, así como salas, y habitaciones de huéspedes; un amplio cuarto de música, con un hermoso piano de cola, una bellísima biblioteca, tal vez el recinto más solitario de la casa.

Del otro lado de la casa, en el área de servicio, siempre ajetreada, en la planta baja, atravesando un pequeño laberinto angosto de pasillos y puertecillas muy luminoso, por la verde luz que entraba por las ventanas desde el exterior, estaba la cocina. Era albergue de todo tipo de manjares y delicias para todos los gustos, inclusive las que fueran difíciles de hallar, y era de hecho sorprendente, aun siendo el sitio más ordinario del lugar, donde solo la numerosa servidumbre solía frecuentar. Había también un comedor majestuoso, con los más finos utensilios y decoraciones de todas clases que poblaban por completo la casa.

Y la base exterior estaba rodeada por un gigantesco balcón de piedra, del que, a cada lado, brotaban dos amplios y bajas escalones, cubiertos a los lados de enredaderas silvestres, al igual que buena parte de la gran fachada del edificio. Éstas permitían el acceso a los jardines desde el umbral principal, del que a su vez, también brotaba una amplia escalinata, de apenas un par de escalones.

Sin embargo, en aquel paradisíaco y deslumbrante lugar, la mayoría del tiempo, reinaba el silencio. Muy pocas personas habitaban ese enorme recinto.

A penas un puñado de personas eran dueñas de todo aquello. No era nada más que una pequeña y adinerada familia de banqueros judíos, con algunas influencias en el Ministerio, formada por padre, madre y tres hijos, aunque en ese momento solo la madre y los dos hijos menores se hallaban en aquella casa de verano.

Corría el año 1935, en el día más caluroso de aquel verano, y la inmensa quietud que reinaba en la casa, solo era perturbada por el ágil repiquete de unos dedos pequeños y rápidos golpeando las teclas de una máquina de escribir, en uno de los dormitorios pequeños del segundo piso.

Un joven… mejor dicho, un niño, de apenas 13 años, escribía con total concentración, en su escritorio, en un sector a la sombra, del lado opuesto a la entrada. Las ventanas miraban hacia el jardín de enfrente, los tapices eran de un color cerúleo grisáceo oscuro, con grandes hojas exuberantes y lirios blancos, aunque todo en tonos muy sobrios, y casi austeros.

Aun se veían alrededor del muchacho, sobre el muro a su derecha, sobresaliendo entre libros, los juguetes y muñecos que él usaba de vez en cuando, por pura entretención, aunque todo en el cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado. En un bello mueble cerca de la puerta, contra la pared a su izquierda se podía ver una réplica exacta de la mansión en sí, hasta el más ínfimo detalle. A los pies de ésta, una larga y poblada hilera de muñequitos de animales y personas de todo tipo, desfilaba en dirección al escritorio.

En la misma pared que éste, estaban las amplias ventanas, ahora cerradas, y no muy lejos de éstas, la cama. Era de hecho bastante pequeña para alguien con su fortuna, pero el chico en sí no tenía interés en más ostentaciones de las que su rica exótica imaginación llegase a crear.

Así pues, vivía en, por y para sus fantasías; relatos épicos, historias fabulosas y aventuras imaginarias, y éstas eran su única y más arraigada pasión. Sus historias.

Aquel chico era el menor de los Broflovski; Ike, el consentido innegable de su madre, quien no podía evitar ceder siempre a sus caprichos. Era sin lugar a dudas muy inteligente y creativo, pero sus fantasías lo consumían casi por completo, llegando a vivir prácticamente siempre en ellas.

Aunque, al mismo tiempo, su mentalidad era tan estricta como la de su madre, Sheila, seguramente siendo ésta la razón por la que ambos tenían mucha más afinidad entre sí que los hijos mayores, más parecidos a su padre.

El Señor Gerald Broflovski y su esposa Sheila tenían tres hijos:

El mayor, Craig, de 25 años, el corazón de la familia, que ahora vivía en el Centro de la ciudad, era decidido y enérgico, con el cabello negro, y los francos ojos oscuros, como los de su padre.

El del medio, Kyle, de 23 años, era también enormemente inteligente, y, aunque sin tanta producción creativa como su hermano pequeño, y mucho más taciturno que su hermano mayor, era igualmente agudo, resuelto y aún más interesante. Era alto y esbelto, aunque fuerte, como su abuelo, con el rebelde cabello rojo como el fuego, al igual que su madre, y suavemente rizado, los ojos color verde oscuro, y a la vez claro, y mirada intensa y facciones felinas, angulosas pero suaves. Más pálido que sus hermanos, pero con unas dulces pecas sonrojando sus pómulos, dando un tono… salvaje, y a la vez melancólico y distante.

Y el hermano menor, Ike, pequeño y delgado, con un cuerpo delicado y facciones suaves, aunque sin nada especialmente llamativo en él; tenía los ojos azules de su madre, claros como el día, aunque eran algo impasibles, e incluso… calculadores. Su cabello era liso y negro, y siempre estaba prolijamente peinado hacia un costado.

Aquella mañana en particular, el pequeño Ike tenía mucha prisa; su querido hermano Craig finalmente llegaría de la ciudad, al final del día, y necesitaba que sus primos, recién llegados del norte, lo ayudaran a presentar el regalo que estaba escribiendo para él. Y por fin, se oyeron los tipeos finales:

THE END

…Y en cuestión de segundos, Ike agregó la última página de su escrito a la adornada carpeta de cartón, titulada:

"Las tribulaciones de Arabella"

Por Ike Broflovski.

Y, rápido como la luz, salió con ella de la habitación.

Caminando, aunque tan presuroso como le daban los pies, Ike cruzó todo el piso hasta las escaleras, carpeta en mano, recorrió los pasillos y pasó por las puertas angostas y pasadizos del área de servicio, hasta llegar finalmente a la cocina.

-¡Terminé mi obra!- se apresuró a decir, ansiosamente, asomándose a la puerta, desde donde las cocineras y sirvientas trabajaban atareadamente, casi sin mirarlo.

-¡Bien hecho, cielo…!- respondió amablemente el ama de llaves, la señora Marsh, mientras amasaba con paciencia.

-¿Has visto a Mami?- le preguntó, pues la señora Marsh era como de la familia, y siempre se podía contar con su ayuda, así como ella misma consideraba a los tres jóvenes como a sus propios hijos.

-Ha de estar en el Cuarto de Dibujo, espero...- hablaba tan suavemente como siempre hacía, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos cansados por el trabajo y la tristeza. Era una mujer de algo menos de cincuenta años, muy humilde, no muy alta, y un poco robusta; sincera, amable y trabajadora como ninguna. Llevaba el revuelto cabello recogido sin mucho cuidado, en un rodete improvisado. Tenía los brazos, el delantal y algunos mechones castaños, que le caían sobre la frente, cubiertos de harina.

-¡Será mejor que hoy no nos cause problemas, Señorito Ike!- refunfuñó una de las criadas más viejas, en lo que la señora Marsh le daba a éste una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, que Ike no respondió- ¡Debemos preparar una cena para once personas!

El muchacho, sintiéndose igualmente algo ofendido por el comentario, se apresuró hasta llegar al Hall principal. El cuarto estaba solo a pocos metros, pero decidió detenerse en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, que estaba de camino. Ésta estaba abierta de par en par, y el colorido reflejo de la luz exterior se recortaba del oscuro interior. De pie en el escalón más cercano a la misma, apoyándose contra el arco de piedra que cubría el umbral, a solo unos pasos, se hallaba el único hijo de la señora Marsh: Stanley. Stan; el jardinero. Estaba limpiando sus botas.

Era un joven simpático, honesto y educado. Y también muy inteligente; tenía 24, apenas un año más que su hermano Kyle, aunque no podían ser más diferentes uno del otro. Aunque, igual que él, era muy apuesto, con los ojos azul turquesa, vivaces y gentiles, y el desordenado cabello negro y lacio le caía suavemente sobre la frente. Tenía la misma bondad que su madre, y su piel rubicunda. Siempre sonreía y era muy voluntarioso.

-Hola, compañero…- saludó al menor alegremente, mientras limpiaba una bota.

Al igual que Ike, llevaba puesta una camisa azul claro, aunque la del menor era más blanca, atada con una cinta alrededor del cuello redondeado, al estilo "marinero", tenía mangas cortas, y era sin duda mucho más fina y delicada que la de Stan, que estaba incluso algo húmeda de sudor, por el calor y el trabajo, arremangada hasta arriba de los codos, obviamente más arrugada, sucia y descuidada, pero que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos.

El menor se apoyó de espaldas en el marco de la puerta, intentando lucir indiferente, y tratando de no mirarlo, con la esperanza de llamar más su atención. Felizmente, Stanley no había notado el pequeño rubor nacido en el rostro del más joven, quien intentaba a toda costa disimular la gran admiración, e incluso devoción que sentía hacia el joven jardinero, que apenas lo miraba, mientras Ike alzaba una delgada pierna, fingiendo mirar sus mocasines blancos.

-Oí que harás una obra.- continuó el mayor, siguiendo con lo suyo, sin notar nada, con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!- preguntó Ike de pronto, y con clara sorpresa, volviéndose a verlo.

-Un pajarito…- bromeó, calzándose una bota, rápidamente.

Ike se esforzó por retomar la compostura. Y lo hizo de inmediato, volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia su zapato.

-¿…Vendrás a verla?- intentó nuevamente lucir desinteresado.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- dijo él, acabando de atar sus cordones, para volverse a verlo, y notando el leve disgusto en su rostro- ¿Por qué no me dejas leerla?- y se acomodó la otra bota. Mientras se ataba los cordones, continuó:

\- Solías hacerme hermosas encuadernaciones de todas tus historias, las conservo todas.- el joven se irguió por fin, calzándose los guantes de jardín.

-Aun así quiero que vengas…- intentó persuadirlo el muchacho.

-Ya veremos…- se limitó a sonreírle a medias Stanley, pero el menor pareció conformarse con eso por el momento.

-Ahora tengo que irme.- se apresuró a decir Ike, y sin dar tiempo a nada más, se apartó de ahí.

Tan rápido como pudo, cruzó los pocos metros que faltaban hasta las puertas del Cuarto de Dibujo, una de ellas parcialmente abierta por el calor. Se acercó con tanta prisa como tenía hacía unos momentos y se asomó en el luminoso recinto.

-¡Mamá, te necesito!- y cerró la puerta.

Minutos después, la Señora de la casa cerraba la carpeta, ante los ojos ansiosos de su hijo, sentado de espaldas al gran sofá donde ella estaba, en un diván, a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Estupendo.- le sonrió ella, haciendo que éste se volteara a verla, con un brillo en los ojos- ¡Es estupendo, querido!- era sincera, pero, aunque así era, seguía siempre manteniendo su refinada y hasta rígida compostura- ¡…Tu primera obra!- exclamó.

-¡¿Eso crees?!- el pequeño se volteó por completo, con entusiasmo, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá- ¿Crees que a Craig le gustará?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo la mujer, con mesurado aunque claro orgullo, volviéndose para leer el título nuevamente- "Las Tribulaciones de Arabella, por Ike Broflovski".

La Señora era una mujer robusta y recia, y con mucho carácter; su cabello rojo era lacio, y siempre estaba pulcramente aliñado; aunque era una mujer muy nerviosa y rígida, sin embargo, y muy susceptible a las jaquecas, en especial durante un clima tan caluroso como aquel.

A penas unos minutos después, aun de mañana, Ike se hallaba recostado junto a su hermano Kyle en medio del amplio y verde césped del jardín de enfrente. Kyle estaba de espaldas al cielo, con una camisa muy suelta y fina de color claro, también arremangada a la altura de los codos, con unos pantalones también ligeros, de un ocre muy claro.

Aquello se veía muy bien en su cuerpo, tan delgado, aunque bien formado, y como siempre, sus rizos rojos se retorcían con curiosa elegancia alrededor de su cabeza y sobre su frente blanca.

El calor quitaba casi por completo las ganas de hacer nada más, aun siendo tan temprano, pero a comparación del abrumado clima nebuloso y frío de Londres, aquel ambiente resultaba simplemente delicioso. La quietud cantarina de la naturaleza acariciaba los oídos de los hermanos, que mientras Kyle se limitaba a disfrutar silenciosamente de aquella tan rara paz, Ike se hallaba inquieto.

-¿Ky?- preguntó el menor, suavemente, recostado boca arriba a su derecha, jugueteando con una hierba entre sus dedos.

-¿Sí?- respondió con pereza el pelirrojo, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo crees que se sentirá ser otra persona?

-Más fresco, espero…- se limitó a responder él.

El pequeño ya no pudo evitar su ansiedad, así que se irguió un poco, claramente inquieto, volviéndose hacia su hermano:

-Me preocupa la obra.

-Seguramente es una obra maestra…- respondió Kyle, con la misma pereza, acomodándose boca arriba, descansando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, consciente de lo mimado que Ike estaba en esa familia.

-¡Pero apenas tendremos la tarde para ensayar…! ¿Y si los gemelos no saben actuar?

-Tienes que ser amable con ellos.- señaló Kyle, mirándolo, pues sus primos no estaban en esa casa por gusto- Piensa cómo te sentirías si tu madre huyera con el Señor Como-se-llame de las noticias de la radio…

El pelinegro se sintió regañado, pero igualmente aquello no aplacaba su preocupación. De cualquier modo, se sintió de pronto... desanimado.

-Tal vez debería haberle escrito a Craig una historia…- pensó en voz alta, mirando el jardín frente a él- Si escribes una historia, basta con escribir la palabra "castillo", y uno puede imaginarse las torres, los bosques… e incluso el pueblo.- vio que cerca de allí, Stan se acercaba, llevando una carretilla con macetas llenas de fragantes flores de lavanda. El muchacho lo vio pasar, sin perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo- Pero una obra es… todo depende de otras personas…

El mayor no respondió más que con un somnoliento "Hmm…", y Ike se preguntó si había oído llegar a Stan, que se había detenido cerca de la fuente, a recoger una pala que se le había caído.

-¿Ky?- preguntó el muchacho, de pronto sintiendo cierta curiosidad hacia su hermano, aun con la vista fija en el jardinero.

-¿Sí?- su voz sonó incluso más amable esa vez.

-¿Por qué ya no le hablas a Stan?- dijo, volviéndose a mirarlo.

-Sí le hablo.- respondió el pelirrojo, tal vez algo más serio, abriendo los ojos por un momento- Nos movemos en diferentes círculos, es todo.

Nuevamente, Ike optó por conformarse con esa respuesta, y volvió a recostarse junto a Kyle, sin percatarse de que los ojos de Stan de desviaban en esa dirección, mientras el joven se iba alejando entre las hojas de las ramas más bajas de los árboles; fundiéndose en las sombras, pero aun así, in despegar la vista de allí.

Un rato después, los gemelos Eric y Theodore, de nueve años, y la hermana mayor de éstos, Bebe, de quince, estaban sentados frente a Ike en una de las habitaciones: el Cuarto de Juegos; cada uno con una copia de la obra en sus manos, que deberían interpretar esa noche.

Los niños estaban muy excedidos de peso, y bastante mal educados, a causa de la malcrianza recibida principalmente de su madre, que prefería mimarlos en lugar de disciplinarlos, y a su padre poco le interesaba. La chica era bonita, delgada y frívola, pero se esmeraba en mantenerlos a ambos bajo control… y resguardarlos lo más posible de la bochornosa separación de sus padres.

-¿**Tenemos** que hacer la obra?- se quejó Eric, de cabello castaño como su hermano, acomodado descuidadamente hacia un costado, e igual que él, vestido con una camisa corta de cuadros de color azul con blanco, que apenas parecía quedarle, medias largas y unas bermudas de color crema.

-¿**Por qué** tenemos que hacerlo?- gimoteó Theodore, sentado a su derecha, removiéndose en el sitio, sin el menor interés.

-Es para celebrar la visita de mi hermano Craig.- intentó ser paciente Ike, aunque aun evidentemente rígido de carácter.

-¡Odio las obras!- volvió a hablar Eric, como si todo aquello no fuera más que in injusto tormento.

-¡Yo también!- lo secundó su hermano, con molestia.

-¿Cómo pueden odiar las obras?- pareció horrendamente asombrado el pelinegro.

-¡Son solo para presumir…!- respondió Theodore. Antes de que Ike pudiera decir nada, Bebe, vestida con una blusa moteada y unos bellos pantalones largos, todo rosado, y sentada a su vez en un rincón a la derecha de ambos, se cruzó de piernas e intervino, bastante calmada, aunque sin duda molesta.

-Actuarán en esta obra, o tendrán un golpe. **Y** les diré a mamá y papá.

-Tú no puedes golpearnos…- la desafió Eric, aun algo quejoso por todo aquello. Bebe sin embargo, hizo una pausa, y decidió usar otro método. Se irguió en el sitio, mirándolos con autoritarismo.

-…Somos invitados en esta casa- dijo-, ¿y cómo dijeron nuestros padres que debíamos comportarnos?- los retó- ¿Y bien, Eric?

-Obedientes…- refunfuñó el primero, vencido.

-¿Theodore?

-Obedientes…

-Obedientes; así es.- reafirmó ella, dando así por terminada la discusión. Luego de volvió con gracia hacia su primo- Ahora, ¿Ike, de qué se trata tu obra?

El chico estuvo impresionado por un momento, pero luego, sintiéndose mucho más importante ahora, respondió.

-Bueno…- intentó explicar, mientras una abeja zumbaba cerca de la ventana- Trata… de que el amor está muy bien, pero tienes que ser responsable.- Bebe frunció el ceño, algo dudosa.

-Supongo que tú serás Arabella.- se apresuró a decir ella, tal vez con algo de resentimiento por haber acaparado por completo todos los anteriores protagónicos de sus historias, mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno, no necesariamente.- se apresuró también a responder Ike, nuevamente algo ofendido, sin reparar mucho en el hecho de que en realidad eso pretendía en el fondo. Pero Bebe pronto tomó ventaja.

-¿En ese caso, te molesta que lo haga yo?- lo interrumpió su prima, ahora con renovadas ansias de entusiasmo escondidas en sus ojos. Los pequeños rizos rubios de Bebe, prolijamente recortados, y sujetos con una hebilla a un costado, daban un bello marco a su cara despejada, redondeada y sonrosada, y sus ojos color miel, algo atrevidos… hacían de ella una buena Arabella, pero él no quería admitirlo.

-Bebe estuvo en la obra de la escuela…- acotó Theodore, antes de que Ike pudiera decir que no.

-Por favor, di que sí…- pidió Bebe, ahora luciendo algo lastimera, aunque parecía sincera- Será lo único decente que me ha pasado en meses…

Y era cierto; Ike sabía que ella había tenido que sostener sobre sus hombros toda la vergüenza pública, las peleas y los problemas legales que ocasionaron sus padres, y aun así, también debía cargar con el cuidado de sus dos terribles hermanos. No vio otro modo de librarse.

-Sí, está bien.- cedió por fin, de mala gana. Pero su orgullo herido no le permitiría dejar que se saliera con la suya, y le pasara por encima solo porque su familia tenía problemas.

Bebe, ahora algo más alegre, y con cierta sensación de triunfo, se acomodó en su asiento y abrió su libreto con soltura.

-Supongo que deberíamos empezar leyéndola.- dijo, en un tono tal vez demasiado creído.

-Si tú vas a ser Arabella, yo seré el director, muchas gracias.- la cortó fríamente Ike, libreto en mano, y sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¡Perdone Usted!- respondió, suavemente, más para sí misma, aunque no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de autosatisfacción por su respuesta. Ike decidió ignorar aquello, aunque notó su propia exageración… y continuó, más suavemente.

-Voy a leer el prólogo.- dijo al fin, y los gemelos abrieron sus libretos, solo para fijarse dónde se suponía que debían leer, sin poner el menor reparo en hacerlo realmente.

-_Prólogo:_\- leyó el muchacho, con total seriedad- _"Esta es la historia de la espontánea Arabella, que huyó de casa con un forastero excéntrico._\- mientras tanto, los gemelos, se erguían en sus asientos tan falsamente como podían, a modo de burla, sosteniendo sus libretos con los meñiques en alto, y alzando la barbilla de modo arrogante- _"Desoló a sus padres, el ver a su primogénita, abandonar su hogar para ir a Eastbourne…"_\- la puerta se abrió suavemente- **¿Sí?**\- estaba prácticamente exasperado de tanta irregularidad y falta de respeto.

Se trataba de Kenny, uno de los criados más jóvenes, de diecinueve años, un muchacho ciertamente guapo, de revueltos mechones rubios y oscuros ojos azules, era desaliñado y muy poco educado; y tenía la pequeña reputación de tener una mente algo sucia... y aunque era muy trabajador y leal, era a veces grosero y atrevido, sobre todo con las chicas de servicio… e incluso algunos varones. Igualmente era un gran chico, y simpatizaba con sus hermanos y con Stan… pero tanto a Ike como a la Señora, les desagradaba bastante.

Pero hasta alguien tan poco instruido como él bien sabía que cuando Ike estaba molesto, había que andarse con cuidado. Y lo estaba, ahora que su entrada había interrumpido todo, y llamado por completo la tan preciada atención de los presentes, así que el rubio, guardó silencio un momento, casi arrepintiéndose de haber ido en primer lugar… Luego, al fin habló, con algo de timidez.

-…Ehm… Nada- dijo, con el rostro algo sucio, igual que su ropa-; pensé que podía mirar…

-Los ensayos son privados, me temo.- respondió Ike, con fría molestia, y hablando con deliberada formalidad. Aunque se percató de la pequeña mirada traviesa que el joven intercambió con su prima, quien le sonrió, coqueta, mientras hablaba, lo que no hizo sino molestarlo más- Podrás ver la obra esta noche.

-…Tendré que trabajar entonces.- explicó el mayor, tratado de ser lo más educado que pudo. Un muy querido amigo suyo realmente quería saber cómo sería la obra, por lo que él, en ese rato libre, pretendía contárselo. Pero Ike ya estaba molesto.

-Pues lo siento, Kenny.- sentenció con rudeza. El joven, decepcionado, se fue, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente. Aunque con solo eso bastó para que a Ike todo se le fuera de las manos.

-¡¿Podemos ir a nadar ahora?!- se le ocurrió mágicamente a Theodore.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!- exclamó Eric, en lo que ambos dejaban en un instante los cuadernillos y brincaban de sus sillas, aprovechando la oportunidad, aunque fuera por un momento.

-¡No, no creo que tengamos tiempo!- intentó detenerlos Ike, poniéndose de pie, con frustrada desesperación, intentando convencerlos...pero ya era tarde: ambos ya habían cruzado el umbral, corriendo.

-¡Kyle nos dejará!- oyó decir a Eric mientras salía.

-¡Sí, seguro nos deja!- lo secundó Theodore.

-Creo que un descanso de media hora nos hará bien a todos.- resolvió Bebe, cerrando su libreto, y saliendo tranquilamente de la habitación, dejando a un muy decepcionado Ike solo, oyendo los gritos de sus pequeños y molestos primos.

-¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!- se escuchaban sus chillidos por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras hasta el primer piso, junto con sus pasos estrepitosos. Ike simplemente se resignó, dejando caer su carpeta sobre su silla, con frustración, en lo que la abeja, que estaba atrapada en la habitación, volvía a zumbar, intentando salir por la ventana cerrada.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Ike reparó en ella, y lentamente siguió el sonido hasta la ventana, acercándose con mucho cuidado. Finalmente dio con ella, y se acercó aún más, cauteloso. Sin saber por qué realmente, intentó atraparla con sus dedos, pero ésta huyó justo a tiempo, espantando un poco al muchacho a su vez. Ike siguió con su vista fija en ese punto en el cristal donde antes había estado la abeja, y su vista involuntariamente se acomodó para ver lo que había en el exterior.

Precisamente, su vista quedó fija en la fuente. Su hermano estaba ahí, con Stan, mirándolo, y él, a su vez, tenía en la mano algo que Ike no alcanzaba a ver. Kyle estaba descalzo, apoyado en el borde de la fuente, y Stanley estaba frente a ésta, retrocedió unos pasos y luego se volvió a verlo, con cierta inquietud; no se distinguía si reía, o tal vez estaban discutiendo. Kyle se veía algo molesto, mirándolo desde ahí; tenía el jarrón favorito de su madre junto a él, y junto a éste, un ramo de varias y bellas flores de las que crecían en el jardín.

Intentó pararse e ir hasta donde Stan estaba, y parecía también estar molesto, o nervioso, pero apenas alcanzó a ponerse de pie, pues con un gesto, Stan vociferó algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco donde estaba, como dándole una orden. Ike no alcazaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando… Puso más atención.

De pronto, al parecer en respuesta a lo que Stan le había dicho, Kyle comenzó a desvestirse, muy rápido, allí mismo. Frente a él. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Y así siguió hasta quedar en ropa interior, y luego... Ike se volteó de inmediato, horrorizado. Su corazón estaba desbocado…

No pudo soportarlo mucho más. Cuando logró calmarse un poco, volvió a mirar. Parecía que Kyle se había ido, y que Stan seguía en el mismo lugar, inmóvil, de espaldas a la ventana, hasta que abruptamente vio salir a su hermano de la profunda fuente, y trepar hasta quedar de pie en el borde, completamente empapado… y desnudo. Y Stan lo observaba. _Muy_ atentamente.

Ike reprimió un gemido. Pero siguió mirando.

Luego de un momento, el mayor desvió la mirada, y su hermano bajó de la fuente, y aun mojado, comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa. Tomó el jarrón, y se fue a paso muy veloz hacia la casa, dejando las flores abandonadas allí, tomando el objeto que Stanley tenía en la mano sin detenerse, y sin mirarlo.

Ike siguió mirando, luego de que Kyle se fue, Stanley lo vio irse; una vez solo, caminó hasta la fuente, y se asomó sobre el borde mojado, sentándose, e inclinándose sobre el agua. Y ahí se quedó.

Ike finalmente se apartó de la ventana. ¡¿Qué explicación podía haber para lo que acababa de ver?! ¡¿Qué clase de… **obscenidades** estaban ocurriendo allí?! ¡¿Estaban enfermos acaso?!

…Pero… no. No era capaz de pensar en ninguna explicación que justificara tal exhibicionismo... tal **¡degeneración!**

La abeja seguía zumbando. El chico le abrió la ventana por fin, liberándola. Sin saber qué hacer con lo que acababa de ver, tras meditar un momento, decidió callar… por el momento. Y cerró la ventana.

Pero… eso no significaba, **en absoluto**, que las cosas se iban a quedar así. Oh, no. Tal atrocidad no quedaría impune. Ike llegaría al fondo de esto, y no permitiría que se libraran de esto. Sin importar lo que hubiera que hacer.

...

_Bueno, bueno! Llegamos al final del primer capítulo. n.n Espero que les haya gustado, y muy pronto estaré subiendo el próximo! :D Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado de la primera parte de esta pequeña versión mía... X3 Desde ya me disculpo, si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo está mal narrado... :P _

_No olviden dejar comentarios, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR! Lo cierto es que soy bastante nueva en este sitio... (de hecho ya he tenido problemas con mi cuenta y/o contraseña... So...:I) Asi un par de palabras de aliento de parte de los lectores, si es que les ha gustado me haría TAAAAAN FELIIIIIZ... *w*_

_ Asi que, bien, en definitiva... espero que les haya gustado, lo seguiré pronto pronto pronto, amo el STYLE... y... y... Muchas gracias por leerme! n.n_

_Wan fuera. Paz. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

El incidente de La Fuente, y Kenny

Algunos minutos antes, Kyle corría presurosamente por entre los árboles del jardín, con un exuberante y recién recogido ramo de hermosas flores, de todas clases y colores que había cortado del jardín, para su hermano. Al fin llegó a la casa, y entró por la puerta de servicio, donde las cocineras y criadas estaban preparando los postres para la gran cena de esa noche.

-¡Qué bien huele!- comentó con comodidad, mientras atravesaba el lugar. La señora Marsh estaba desmoldando un pastel.

-¡No toques nada aun, jovencito!- lo regañó cariñosamente la mujer, en lo que atrapó a Kyle queriendo secuestrar un pastelillo- ¡O tu madre te dará un buen escarmiento por violar la dieta sin azúcar! ¡Es por tu salud...!- el pelirrojo sonrió, y lo regresó a su bandeja, con un guiño amable- ¡Oh, ya basta! Vete ya…- sonrió la señora, y con un gesto suave lo despidió.

El pelirrojo finalmente se alejó de ahí, y subió las escaleras hasta el Hall principal, ramo en mano.

-¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!- escuchó llamar a sus primos, quienes, al encontrarlo, comenzaron a trotar a su alrededor- ¡Kyle, ¿podemos ir a nadar al río?!

-No veo por qué no…- dijo, sin detenerse, y los gemelos huyeron, con gritos de victoria- ¡No vayan a lo profundo!

Entró en la sala, donde el piano descansaba… y dejó las flores en el gran jarrón de porcelana, al más recargado estilo rococó, que tanto amaba su madre, acomodándolas lo mejor que pudo.

De pronto, sin embargo, un pensamiento inquietante cruzó su mente. Se vio a sí mismo, pensativo, con la vista clavada en las flores, como intentando desenmarañar alguna idea complicada. Dudó un poco… lo pensó, lo meditó por un momento o dos, mientras se inclinaba con soltura sobre el piano, y hacía sonar una de sus filosas cuerdas de metal con un dedo.

Finalmente se puso de pie, caminó hasta el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana y se descalzó, aun pensativo. Se dio vuelta un momento, viendo hacia afuera, para descubrir a Stanley sentado en las escaleras del frente, en su rato libre, armando cigarrillos con mucha paciencia. Le tomó un momento más decidirse, pero finalmente, se incorporó.

Tomó el jarrón con las flores, pensando que sin agua, no durarían hasta la llegada de Craig. Tomó aire, y casi sin quererlo, se miró en el espejo, como una chica, y acomodó solo un poco, un mechón rojo que se empeñaba en caer sobre su ojo derecho.

Su mirada verde resaltaba con fuerza en la suave blancura de su piel, decorada con atrevida delicadeza por sus minúsculas pecas, que a él realmente no le agradaban tanto, pese a estar tan mínimamente situadas. Su cabello, aunque indomable, se amoldaba a su rostro a la perfección y casualmente en ese momento, parecía convenientemente dócil. Su ropa no dejaba mucho que hacer por ella, tan sencilla y descuidadamente envolviendo su cuerpo, pero tampoco consideró siquiera molestarse en mirarla.

Al concluir que su aspecto era cuando menos aceptable, volvió a tomar aire… y salió.

-¿Me armas uno de tus cigarrillos bolcheviques?- oyó Stanley decir a Kyle, casualmente, de pie junto a él. Sonrió con cierta cautela. Lo había oído acercarse, y de hecho, lo había mirado mientras lo hacía. Había bajado un par de escalones, hasta donde él se encontraba.

Siguió mirándolo por apenas un segundo; Kyle aún estaba descalzo, y sostenía junto a su pecho un fino jarrón, cuya exuberancia competía con las hermosas flores que portaba.

Sin que Stan llegara siguiera a moverse, Kyle siguió su camino. Aun sin decir palabra, el jardinero se apresuró a ir tras él, con calma. Antes de que Kyle se diera cuenta, Stan ya lo había alcanzado, mientras se acercaba a las escaleras de piedra, rodeadas por plantas salvajes. El pelirrojo no protestó, aunque caminaba tan rápido como pudiera parecer medianamente natural, y sin mirarlo demasiado. Al pelinegro no pareció molestarle en absoluto, esmerándose por seguirle el paso.

-Hermoso día.- intentó conversar Kyle, bajando el primer tramo de escaleras, con Stan terminando de armar su cigarrillo mientras seguía esmerándose en no quedarse atrás.

-Eso creo, aunque demasiado caluroso para mí.- le respondió él. Al llegar al segundo tramo, habiendo terminado con su cigarro, pensó él en otro tema de conversación- ¿Estás disfrutando tu libro?

-No realmente…- respondió Kyle con pereza, aun sin dirigirle ni una mirada, y acabando de bajar el segundo tramo, esperándolo.

-Se pone mejor…- intentó convencerlo el jardinero, llegando hasta donde estaba. Allí le ofreció al pelirrojo el cigarro que acababa de armar. Kyle lo tomó entre sus dedos delgados, sin pronunciar sonido.

-Prefiero a Fielding en cualquier momento.- dijo, lo llevó hasta sus labios, sin soltarlo, y Stan lo encendió para él. Kyle dio una calada antes de agregar- …Es mucho más apasionado.

Sin razón aparente, ambos callaron por un momento, sosteniendo la mirada; Kyle casi sintió que Stan parecía desafiarlo silenciosamente, como si supiera algo que él no. Sintiéndose inconscientemente descubierto, el pelirrojo apartó la mirada y se alejó, como si nada. Stan no pudo evitar sonreírse un poco, al ver tal reacción del estoico y agudo Kyle, y tan pronto éste bajó el último tramo de escalera, el pelinegro volvió a seguirlo, rehusándose a terminar allí la conversación.

Nuevamente lo alcanzó, manos en los bolsillos, dando trotes a su alrededor juguetonamente, con la esperanza de que así al menos se dignara a mirarlo de nuevo; cosa que Kyle procuraba evitar, aunque intentaba ser cuando menos razonablemente amable con él. Al fin, encontró algo más de qué hablar, mientras caminaba presuroso por el césped, con Stan ahora caminando muy cerca.

-Craig vendrá esta tarde, ¿lo sabías?- continuó sin mirarlo, mientras fumaba.

-He oído rumores…- se limitó a responder, aun algo sonriente. Kyle se tomó un momento antes de continuar.

-Él y Tweek traerán a un amigo: un tal Clyde Donovan, el magnate del chocolate.- el pelirrojo se esforzaba por ignorar la atenta mirada de Stan, que nuevamente, caminaba a su alrededor, sonriéndole.

-¿Esas flores son para él?

-¿Por qué no deberían? Craig dice que es encantador…

-Hm hmm…- se limitó a responder el mayor, ahora caminando a la par de Kyle, ya sin verlo, pero sin dejar de sonreír, en lo que éste daba otra calada al cigarro. Hubo un matiz de acusación en lo que dijo luego:

-El viejo telefoneó anoche; dijo que planeas ser doctor.- y al fin se dignó a mirarlo, aunque solo fue un vistazo.

-Estoy pensando en ello, si…- le respondió con consciente cautela.

-Otros seis años de estudios.- dijo secamente.

-¿De qué otro modo puede ser uno doctor?

-Podrías conseguir una beca, ¿o no?- Stanley se empezó a molestar.

-No quiero dar clases.

-Pero eres tan estudioso… Con tus calificaciones…- Stan percibió el claro tono de hostilidad en la voz de Kyle… y comprendió a qué se refería. Lo dejó alejarse un momento, para luego hablarle desde ahí, con una mirada evidentemente insultada:

-¡Le dije a tu padre que se lo pagaría!- Kyle se detuvo en el sitio y volteó a verlo; su expresión se agravó, cobrando de pronto un semblante aún más hostil.

-…Eso no es lo que quise decir.- dijo en voz más baja, y más amargamente, antes de volverse nuevamente y retomar su marcha. Stan igualmente percibió el matiz herido que se escapó sin querer de la mirada del pelirrojo, y se sintió mal por ello. Volvió a alcanzarlo, ya en la fuente.

Kyle, algo más repuesto, se sentó en el borde de la fuente y sacó las flores del jarrón, con el cigarrillo sujeto en sus labios, en lo que Stan llegaba hasta él.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso.- se le acercó, sentándose junto a él, mientras Kyle, nuevamente sin querer verlo, dejaba el ramo a un lado.

-No, gracias, estoy bien.- el pelirrojo no dejó sin embargo el cigarro ahí, aun sin soltar el jarrón.

-Tú toma las flores.- insistió Stanley, tratando de tomar el jarrón de las manos del pelirrojo.

-Estoy bien.- sonó él, más molesto, sin querer soltar el jarrón.

-¡Toma las flores!- insistió aun Stan, forcejeando un poco.

-¡Estoy bien!- se enfadó él, y tironeando de pronto ambos, partieron el borde superior del preciado jarrón en varios pedazos, de los cuales, uno cayó directamente al agua, hundiéndose con rapidez. El mango entero del jarrón quedó en la mano del jardinero.

Kyle estuvo en shock un momento, conteniendo un gemido, mientras perdía de vista el pequeño trozo. Fúrico y horrorizado, el menor se volvió hacia Stanley.

-¡Idiota!- exclamó gruñendo Kyle, quitándose el cigarrillo de los labios, en lo que Stan sin querer estalló en una pequeña risilla, levantándose velozmente de ahí y alejándose unos pasos, pero aun mirándolo divertidamente.

-**¡¿Te das cuenta de que eso es tal vez el objeto más valioso que tenemos?!**\- Stan no pudo evitar reírse de todo aquello, cosa que no hizo más que enfadar a Kyle.

-No, ahora ya no lo es…- intentó contenerse el pelinegro, aunque su evidente despreocupación exasperó más al pelirrojo. Éste intentó acercarse hasta donde estaba para insultarlo.

-**¡CUIDADO!**\- Stan lo detuvo con un gesto, antes de que Kyle llegara a ponerse de pie, notando que había estado muy cerca de cortarse, pisando los trozos restantes de porcelana, que habían caído a sus pies.

Aun irritado, Kyle decidió recuperar el fragmento faltante, por lo que, así nada más, tiró el cigarro y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Sus gestos eran bruscos y rápidos, a causa de su rabia, y a modo de silencioso desquite, no despegó los furiosos ojos de Stan en ningún momento, que no acababa de entender lo que pasaba, aun algo risueño, y jugueteando un poco con el mango del jarrón en sus manos.

Pero cuando Kyle se quitó la camisa, arrojándola a sus pies con molestia, su expresión se fue volviendo más seria… Y más aún, mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones, que cayeron suave y rápidamente, por ser de un material tan ligero, quedándose en ropa interior. De pronto, la sonrisa de Stanley se borró por completo. Con una última mirada rabiosa, el menor recogió los pedazos pequeños del suelo, los dejó junto al jarrón, se dio media vuelta, y se hundió en el agua, estremeciéndose un poco ante el frío, y perdiéndose de vista.

Stan aguardó, totalmente inmóvil, mientras sus ojos resplandecían con una intensa combinación de culpa, preocupación… y una profunda añoranza… Aun con la blanca figura semidesnuda de Kyle vibrándole en la memoria. Respiraba con dificultad, y estaba muy inquieto, esforzándose por permanecer en el sitio, pero muy preocupado, en lo que el pelirrojo, se sumergía en el agua, con las luces bailarinas de color azul salpicando su piel, y al fondo de la fuente… y el pequeño trozo de porcelana.

Lo tomó, esquiando los finos tallos de las plantas acuáticas que allí vivían… y bruscamente, salió a la superficie. Valiéndose de su propio impulso, trepó rápidamente hasta el borde de la fuente y ahí se paró, completamente empapado, y con la mirada turquesa de Stanley completamente fija en él…

El pelinegro se quedó paralizado en el sitio, en lo que el aliento se escapaba de su cuerpo… No podía apartar su vista de él; estaba fascinado. Su cuerpo era delgado, lampiño y elegante, y así muy bellamente proporcionado, su piel era blanca y sedosa como el mármol, a excepción de sus rodillas, hombros, dedos y nariz que estaban suavemente teñidas de rosa.

Su pecho era a la vez delicado y viril, su altura era ideal, y sus extremidades, tan bien formadas, y su abdomen, aunque no realmente musculoso, eran a la vez, fibrosos y esbeltos. Sus labios parecían dos manchas de sangre en el mármol; sus ojos ardían en un verde brillante, con las mejillas encendidas de fogosidad rabiosa, pero grácil. Era Kyle, pues, hasta en lo más mínimo… perfecto.

Y el agua, tan generosa, lo cubría por completo, haciendo que su cabello de fuego cayera, ahora tan dócil, luciendo más largo y oscuro, hasta más intenso; y su mirada irritada y a la vez algo asustada, también fija en él, lo hacía ver curiosamente vulnerable; chorreando, como todo lo demás, y su fina ropa interior, se apretaba contra sus formas vibrantes… transparentándose de modo casi excesivo… pero imposible de dejar de admirar. Era sencillamente hipnótico…

El joven permaneció por completo inmóvil, con sus ojos fijos en Kyle, durante lo que parecieron horas; no fue hasta que éste apartó la vista que Stanley finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y con timidez desvió la mirada; aunque aún con los pies clavados al suelo.

Kyle se apresuró a bajar de donde estaba, tomando con apuro su ropa y volviendo a ponerla sobre su cuerpo aun chorreante. Mientras en eso estaba, Stanley intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar su pulso y su ahora pesada respiración. Al acabar de vestirse, el menor metió los trocitos de porcelana dentro del jarrón, lo aferró contra su pecho, le dedicó una última mirada rabiosa y, dejando el ramo donde estaba se dispuso a irse, igualmente crispado.

\- …Lo…- intentó disculparse Stan, sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía, mientras Kyle caminaba hacia él, pero éste solamente le arrebató el mango del jarrón de la mano, sin detenerse siquiera, y dejando solo a Stan, con una irritante sensación de culpa y frustración hacia sí mismo. Solamente pudo apretar los puños con fuerza, antes de mirar por fin a Kyle, ya lejos de ahí.

Pero nunca olvidaría cada detalle de lo que acababa de ver… Lo atesoraría en su memoria para siempre… incluso si Kyle lo odiaba, ese recuerdo sería suyo para siempre… y permanecería guardado en su pecho… y en las coloridas aguas de aquella fuente.

El jardinero se acercó hasta ella, se sentó donde hasta hacía unos momentos Kyle se había parado, se inclinó… y con la palma de su mano, acarició la superficie del agua, como calmando la huella que Kyle había dejado en ella; en los dos.

"_Kyle…"_

…_.._

Kenny:

Ike cerró la ventana, y con lentitud se apartó de ella. Comenzó a vagar, saliendo silenciosamente del cuarto, algo menos alterado, aunque con su mente hecha una tormenta. Al llegar a la siguiente habitación, notó sobre un mueble, su cuadernillo de notas, y sin dudar un instante, lo tomó.

Acto seguido, se fue presurosamente hasta la arboleda que crecía en los sitios del jardín que rodeaban y escondían el río, cuaderno en mano. Caminó como si nada por la radiante espesura de la arcada de enredaderas, florida y fragante, rimbombante de los estruendosos cantos de las aves, por donde se colaba la luz dorada del sol.

Mientras tanto, un recio Rolls-Royce, convertible, de color crema se acercaba por el camino, asomándose entre el verde claro del campo, con algunos tímidos trechos cubiertos de alguna arboleda. En él, se veían desde la lejanía, a tres hombres jóvenes, con sus sombreros, elegantemente vestidos de colores claros.

El conductor, trajeado de azul claro, un caballero de corto cabello negro, y fuertes ojos oscuros, cubiertos por finos lentes de sol, sonreía a causa de la conversación… y la compañía, que traía desde Londres.

A su izquierda, en el lugar del copiloto, vestido de amarillo pálido, era apenas algunos años mayor que los otros dos, también de sombrero y anteojos, y con cabello y ojos castaños. Se dirigía con carismático desenfado hacia la persona que ocupaba el asiento de atrás.

Allí se hallaba un joven muy delgado, de verde claro y alborotado cabello rubio. Ojos verdes; se quejaba tristemente de que su sombrero había sido llevado por el viento, y reclamaba al conductor el no haberse detenido por él, chillando luego sobre las horribles consecuencias que le dejaría el haberse quedado expuesto al sol del verano; cosa que, por su sobreactuación tan paranoica, no hacía más que causar risa a sus dos acompañantes. Éstos a su vez, entre risas, no lograban convencerlo de que estaban demasiado cerca de destino como para que la exposición al sol, además, de la tarde, le generara daño alguno.

Así charlando, cruzaron el gran puente de piedra, junto a otro trecho de bosque, siendo esto señal de que ya casi llegaban.

De vuelta en la casa de verano, Kyle se encontraba nuevamente desvestido en su caótica habitación, aprovechando la privacidad para huir un poco del insistente calor. Estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá; a su derecha, en el suelo, estaba el libro que aun intentaba terminar de leer, y del que se había hartado por el momento. El joven no llevaba encima más que una fina bata de cama, abierta por completo, pues estaba aún demasiado molesto para además tener que soportar más calor del necesario, solo porque era "inapropiado" estar desvestido, y aunque fuera en su propia alcoba.

Estaba fumando, y luego cepillando sus dientes en seco, por puro aburrimiento, intentando quitar de su mente el aplastante tedio que ese libro le había creado, y la gran frustración que seguía en su mente todavía desde el incidente en la fuente.

Sin molestarse para nada en mover el desastre de ropa y libros que había en el fino piso de su habitación, cruzó el recinto con curiosidad, con el cepillo en la boca, y el cigarro encendido en una mano, al oír el distante ruido de un motor, y una bocina venir desde el exterior.

Se asomó, con cuidado de no pisar nada que pudiera lastimar sus pies descalzos, para ver a lo lejos el auto de su hermano, acompañado de Tweek, su mejor amigo de la infancia, y un extraño, que debía de ser el tal Clyde del que tanto había hablado. Vio que el auto se detuvo a un lado del camino, cerca de la casita de huéspedes donde Stanley y su madre vivían, y que Craig y Tweek se tomaban la molestia de saludarlo, en efecto muy amistosamente, ya que Stanley había ido a recibirlos.

Incluso el pelirrojo llegó a oír que su hermano lo felicitaba por su idea de estudiar medicina; Kyle no dudaba que el viejo le hubiera hablado también a él al respecto, y que Craig y su amigo habrían estado más que de acuerdo, ya que tanto lo apreciaban…

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en los labios de Kyle, tras sacarse el cepillo de éstos, que frunció el ceño desde la ventana.

-No hace falta alentarlo…-gruñó para sí, dando otra calada al cigarro, para luego apartarse de la ventana, con un leve bufido molesto.

Momentos después, los recién llegados cruzaban el umbral principal, los dos mayores aun hablando animadamente, seguidos torpemente por Kenny, que cargaba sus grandes maletas, y otro muchacho rubio, más pequeño qué este, que se esforzaba por llevar las medianas.

Craig y Clyde no se molestaban en notar siquiera a los pobres criados que los seguían, sin saber dónde llevar el equipaje, mientras que Tweek, el menor de los tres intentaba, preocupado, al igual que éstos, llamar su atención… pero sin éxito.

Kenny y el otro criado, de nombre Leopold, eran muy cercanos, de hecho, inseparables. Leopold, o _Butters_, como lo habían comenzado a llamar las cocineras con quienes trabajaba a veces, era pequeño y delgado, de contextura débil y, a diferencia de Kenny, más fornido, y tenía, a pesar de todo, una mente ingenua como ninguna.

No era bueno para los trabajos pesados, aunque hacía lo mejor que podía para hacer bien las cosas, y conservar el empleo, que Kenny había logrado conseguirles. Fue eso lo que lo había sacado de la ruinosa casa, y la psicopatía de sus padres; fue Kenny quien lo salvó de todo aquello. Era Kenny, el mendigo y ladronzuelo más listo de aquel lodoso vecindario en que sus padres habían caído, luego de derrochar las ganancias de un golpe de suerte; había sido, pues, su amigo de toda la vida, más que un hermano, quien siempre lo estaba ayudando y protegiendo… y quien juró nunca dejarlo solo.

La admiración y gratitud que Butters sentía por él estaba por encima de las palabras… Él era su única familia, y todo lo que podía necesitar. Y, cuando hubiesen reunido suficiente dinero… viajarían a la ciudad, y tendrían su propia pastelería. Vivirían juntos, compartiendo gastos, y no tendrían que volver a preocuparse por el dinero, o el hambre.

Para Kenny, Butters era en efecto mucho más que un hermano… Butters era lo que más le importaba en el mundo entero. Más incluso que llenar su propio estómago hambriento; sin duda alguna. Y definitivamente, lo que Kenny sentía por él, lo que había sentido por él, desde el día gris en que lo conoció de niño, hacía cerca de diez años… estaba _muy_ por encima de ese tipo de amor.

Habría podido relatar cada detalle de aquella escena… Una tarde fría de fines de otoño, una densa garúa de escarcha caía copiosamente, y el sucio suelo de las calles y aceras estaba lleno de charcos y lodo.

Él tenía algo menos de diez años; estaba vestido de modo andrajoso y sucio, con el dorado cabello húmedo y revuelto en la cabeza, pero sus ojos azules eran astutos y pícaros, y llevaba una mueca triunfal en los labios; acababa de escapar exitosamente de un gordo pastelero, a quien había robado un botín aún más gordo: un par de pastelillos de mantequilla con crema… e incluso algún que otro billete de la caja.

La gente pasaba a su alrededor sin dignarse a mirarlo, como si fuera una peste, pero él ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Le dolían las manos, los pies y el estómago, el frío le quemaba la piel, y entumecía sus dedos, negros por el trabajo de deshollinador que hacía a veces, para ganar algún penique, y que tanto daño hacía a su vista y sus pulmones… pero no importaba; los pasteles, en su bolsa de papel, aún estaban tibios.

Casi sentía brotar lágrimas calientes de sus ojos. Desde la triste muerte de su hermanita Karen, presa de la tuberculosis, el invierno anterior, que nada bueno parecía pasarle al pequeño bribón. Toda clase de cosas impensables había tenido que hacer por algo de dinero, ya que sus padres alcohólicos los habían dejado a su suerte a él y su hermano.

Éste se había ido de casa hacía mucho. Kenny, por su parte, había llegado a servir a los fetiches de los obscenos sacerdotes de la capilla del pueblo, a cambio de algunas monedas, en lo que por cierto, se había hecho bastante bueno... pero ya estaba hastiado de esas cosas. Moría de hambre, y los bastardos tacaños siempre querían estafarle dinero. Ni hablar; hurtar, aún con todos sus riesgos, era mucho más rentable, y el botín de ese día era el mejor que había capturado en meses…

Exactamente donde se hallaba, pocos instantes antes de tocar la masa de los pastelillos con la punta de los dedos, creyó oír el grito furioso de un hombre salir de una de las casuchas vecinas, del otro lado de la acera, y casi sin darse cuenta, divisó con el rabillo del ojo, una pequeña mancha de un color amarillo pálido caer desde allí al suelo, en medio del gris sucio y el marrón pantanoso de ese vecindario.

De no ser por la suciedad y el frío momento del año, hubiera jurado que era un ramo de flores, que calló entre la basura, pero era demasiado raro en ese lugar. Nadie ahí podía pagarse algo así, mucho menos en esa temporada. Tal cosa sería demasiado extraordinaria de ver, lo que inevitablemente despertó su curiosidad.

Estaba muy hambriento para esperar otro segundo, y el frío pronto corrompería el botín, pero algo le picaba en la mente, así que, siendo que sólo sería un instante, decidió desviar la mirada solo un poco a su izquierda, y fue entonces que lo vio; y solo entonces:

Un niño rubio, como de su edad, estaba acurrucado en la acera de enfrente. El niño más delgado y pequeño que hubiera visto jamás, y no era solo a causa de la hambruna; de hecho, a pesar de su ropa desabrigada y sucia, parecía estar en mejor estado de salud que él, aunque sin duda, muy mal alimentado… y algo apaleado.

No era un mocoso de la calle como los demás… no podía estar más lejos de eso. Estaba claro que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Podía ser que simplemente fuera un chico miedoso con mala suerte, puede que hubiera quedado huérfano recientemente y no supiera cuidarse solo… Pero no era eso, Kenny pudo verlo en un instante:

Estaba temblando de frío, de rodillas sobre un gran charco de barro, que había salpicado todo su pequeño cuerpo, y lloraba desconsoladamente. Había intentado secar sus ojos y su nariz, embarrándose más el rostro (sonrosado de frío), y cada tanto tocándose la mejilla izquierda que, (podía verse) estaba roja como el carmín, seguramente por la paliza de algún adulto; sin duda, el que lo había arrojado a la calle desde esa casa.

El pequeño intentaba no chillar, por lo que se limitaba a gemir entrecortadamente, viéndose ya incapaz de contener sus lágrimas. Y éstas no dejaban ver más que sencilla y profunda angustia. Se veía completamente indefenso; el pequeño ladrón no había visto en su vida a nadie de aspecto tan frágil desde su querida hermanita. Le tocó algo en el pecho; ese niño parecía realmente haber sufrido demasiado.

Kenny solía ignorar esta clase de tragedias, pues no eran mayores que las que él mismo vivía a diario, y a las que estaba acostumbrado. Solía pensar que mientras antes aprendieran esos chiquillos a cuidarse solos, mejor para ellos… pero, sin saber por qué, se quedó mirándolo, como quien mira a un pichón mojado en la nieve.

Y olvidó los pastelillos de pronto, bajando la bolsa lentamente, y sin darse cuenta, se fue abriendo camino entre la muchedumbre ruidosa e indiferente, hasta llegar hasta él.

"_**¡Y NO REGRESES HASTA QUE TENGAS ALGO DECENTE, PEQUEÑO INÚTIL! ¡PASARÁS TODA LA NOCHE EN LA MALDITA NIEVE SI ES NECESARIO, ¿ME OYES, LEOPOLD?!"**_ oyó rugir Kenny desde la ventana, en lo que el pequeño intentaba no estremecerse.

Kenny sintió bastante rabia hacia ese extraño, y una profunda pena por el niño… Al parecer había estado mendigando por las calles todo el día, pero no había logrado satisfacer a su padre, y éste, como castigo, lo había corrido a su suerte, hasta que consiguiera algo de valor.

Estaba claro que el muchacho había hecho lo mejor que había podido, y que lo llevaba haciendo un largo tiempo, pero sencillamente… no había bastado, y el pobre ya no tenía más fuerzas. Era demasiado dulce para ese mundo injusto, cruel y egoísta.

El ladronzuelo sintió un dolor en el pecho, y una presión en su interior que no creía haber sentido jamás. Se acercó unos pasos, en lo que fue al fin notado por el más pequeño. Éste, al principio pareció asustarse un poco, de una forma bastante tierna, de hecho… pero al instante se calmó, pues estaba demasiado cansado para correr, así como para levantarse siquiera del piso. De todos modos, no tenía ya nada que pudiesen robarle… ni siquiera sus zapatos eran buenos, pues su madre ya los había empeñado hacía tiempo.

Kenny se arrodilló junto a él, mientras éste intentaba limpiar su rostro, sin mucho éxito, en un último despojo de dignidad. El mayor le sonrió suavemente, y por alguna razón, puso su mano en la espalda escuálida del otro niño, con mucha ternura. Y ese gesto tan pequeño y silencioso, hizo que Leopold se sintiera… acompañado; protegido. Y dejó al fin de temblar, mirándolo de esa forma tan dulce y triste, que Kenny solo fue capaz de sentir su pena, y la de nadie más.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, el ladrón metió su mano en la bolsa, y sacó un rechoncho pastelillo… Leopold primero dudó, pero pronto lo tomó, y un par de lágrimas gordas y felices rodaron por sus mejillas.

No fue hasta que Kenny lo vio dar el primer bocado, que fue dado casi como si fuera un pecado, que tomó el otro pastelillo, sin importarle cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta su próxima comida.

Con la boca llena, y los grandes y tiernos ojos claros llenos de dicha, el pequeño Leopold le sonrió ampliamente. El mayor, de algún modo admirado, regresó el gesto, siendo aún muy niño para comprender lo que esa sonrisa ingenua provocaba en sus pulsaciones. Esa sensación tan cálida…

"_Me llamo Kenny…"_ le dijo al fin, algo más repuesto de la conmoción.

"_Le- Leopold…"_ respondió él, tímidamente, entre un bocado y otro.

"_¿Ese era tu padre?"_ el menor asintió, ya sin sonreír.

"_Si-Siempre me están castigando… po-porque soy un inútil y-y un desobediente. De-desde que perdimos nuestra casa… dicen que soy u-una carga, y no puedo hacer na-nada bien."_ Y nuevamente contuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos, frustrado, aunque decía aquello como si fuera una completa verdad. No podía uno pensar en cuánto venía ya soportando.

Kenny, molesto con aquello, calló por un momento.

"_Si vuelve a golpearte…"_ y el pequeño lo miró _"Solo avísame, ¡y le pasearé el trasero!"_ sonrió con el par de dientes que le faltaban, a causa de caries, o por uno u otro accidente, huyendo de alguien.

El pequeño Leopold comenzó a reír tiernamente, a carcajadas, que sonaban como las de un pájaro. Acto seguido, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, que intentó acallar comiendo el resto del pastelillo. El pequeño Kenny lo envolvió en sus brazos, mientras Leopold comenzaba a llorar y temblar de nuevo.

"_Tranquilo, yo te cuidaré. …Lo prometo."_ Murmuró amablemente. _"No te dejaré solo, ¿de acuerdo?"_ y lo abrazó más fuerte, y éste a él.

Ya no importaba si el botín se mojaba. Kenny tenía otro tesoro ahora.

"_Nos iremos de aquí."_ y, sin soltarlo ni un momento, lo ayudó a levantarse…

"_Gracias, Kenny…"_ el pequeño secó sus lágrimas, mientras Kenny seguía abrazándolo _"Yo también te cuidaré. Haré todo lo que pueda."_…y desde entonces, nunca más lo soltó.

….


End file.
